storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Restaurants
Unaffiliated Restaurants $ Mason's Counter *While largely nothing special, Mason's Counter has two claims to fame: it's open all night (making it a popular stop with cops and other night shifters) and it has the most terribly wonderful cheese fries in town. Their malteds are nothing to sneeze at, either (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and caramel). Green Dragon *Originally a pure Chinese food buffet, in the early 2000s the food began to change and reflect a food fusion philosophy. As a result, some of the food on offer suffered, but some of the new items more than made up for the loss. Of note, while the seafood balls look hideous, they taste near godly. Mr. Sushi! *On Roosevelt, it's a decent place to get cheap sushi and Japanese entrees. $$ Taste of Asia *One of the nicer Asian fusion places in town, Taste of Asian has quiet music, a couple of koi pond fountains, well-chosen and placed greenery, and a lot of bamboo furniture. Most of the booths in the rest are at least semi-private, making it an ideal place for a cozy date. *They have surprisingly good sushi for the price (among them, a fantastic conch roll) and even better noodles. The lightly fried calamari dish is a great way to start any meal, and their very bold green tea goes with just about everything on the menu. Christos *While the food is relatively expensive, it's one of the best places in Lynn to get Greek food. Of special note are the greek fries and the pita fries. The baklava cheesecake is always pretty popular, too. DuClaw's *It's a great burger place where you can order your sandwiches with local cheeses. Gergio *A quasi-Italian restaurant, the food is Italian inspired at best. The food is good, but it's more of a place for friends to catch a meal and hang out than somewhere you might take a date. $$$ Mario Livingston's *A high quality, high priced steakhouse. Le D'jeuner *It's an expensive, high class restaurant that serves food in real quantities for people with appetites. The food is still relatively light and fancy, but every meal comes with at least five courses. Le D'jeuner, though general fine dining, especially caters to business people who actually eat full meals. *Notable foods include: Langosteen chowder; flower garden salad (vinagarette sweetened with honey made from the same flowers as in the salad); the bread (comes with the soup and salad, it's brilliantly crunchy on the outside and soft inside) Druid Approved $ MacRory's *Located in an old brick building, it's half pub in nature. The food is completely pub and completely Irish. Though some would classify MacRory's as a dive, the food and atmopshere are fantastic. *Of note - the fries are exceptional. Jack thinks it's a combination of something they soak the potatoes in, the seasoning, and the fact they're fried in peanut oil. They also serve chicken wings. The Sundae Shop *While technically not druid approved or druid friendly, The Sundae Shop is close enough to pass for most druids. It's a little sweet shop that's part bakery and part homemade ice cream. They specialize in monster creations for groups, like ten scoop sundaes and butter cake chocolate death splash. $$ Pot Pie *Serving only lunch and dinner, their menu has very little variety. There are some things on the menu like vegetable casserole, but the majority of what they are various forms of pot pie. The rabbit pie is fantastic. $$$ Le Canard D'or *It's an upscale restaurant with live ballroom music and a dance floor. The most popular dish is the golden honey roasted duck - fantastically moist, it goes beautifully with a particular mild red wine the restaurant has bottled every year just for them. Among the offered sides are grilled mushrooms and golden hashbrowns covered in fresh picked, chopped tomatoes. Druid Restaurants $ The Creamery *A druid ice cream shop located in the Garden District (right across the street from Shay's store), it's owned by Calvin and Medusa (Medi). Of the two, Calvin is friendlier, but if Medi likes someone she tends to slip them a little something extra with their order. *The Creamery offers fifteen flavors of ice cream, ten flavors of custard and five flavors of gelato. It also specializes in unique ices and sorbets, and a good half of the ice cream flavors come in several alternative milk formulations. Additionally, all of the toppings offered by The Creamery are either made by the store or other local druid stores. $$ Fruit Basket *It's located just at the edge of the Garden District, on Third, near Molly's Cafe. It serves everything fruit, and only fresh and in season - juices, smoothies, fruit salads, etc. In addition to the fruit, it offers some local cheeses and crackers and a small selection of wines. Fruit Basket is half shop, half eatery - it mostly sells its products, but it has half a dozen tables outside where customers can sit with their purchases. $$$ Mikaela's Garden *Located in the Garden District, Mikaela's Garden is a local (and growing) legend. Very expensive, the food is high quality, though not very complicated (yet). Category:Shay Locations Category:Shay Restaurants